Field of the Invention
The invention is in the general field of shielding live creatures, and particularly human-beings, as well as protecting equipment and high value property against natural disasters, terror acts and war hazards. More specifically, the current invention proposes means and methods for providing high quality shielding against natural disasters, such as major storms Hurricane/Typhoon and Tornado, earthquakes, wild fires and flooding as well as shielding against man-made hazards such as terror and war acts including NBC (nuclear biological chemical) threats.
Description of Related Art
Shielding of civil population against natural disasters and man-made threats becomes a major design issue for both modern urban-life planners and individual families aiming at keeping high life quality and good property protection under a variety of hazardous circumstances. The most relevant threats are storms like the spring Tornadoes, summer Hurricanes and wild fires in North America, industrial accidents which include wide spread of hazardous materials, and typical man-made aggression acts up to NBC (nuclear, biological, chemical) war hazards.
It is an object of the current invention to provide modular, cost-effective systems and methods for on-site sheltering of a small group of people as well as property for a flexible period of few hours to few weeks. The small group of people as well as the protected property is thus independent of government services, local utilities and external supply just before, during and immediately after the disasters for which the sheltering is designed for.